You and I
by Roxo Kirizame
Summary: Roxas estaba seguro de que su vida era un asco. Sin aquella persona nada tenía sentido, ni siquiera el continuar existiendo. Un día como cualquiera, su vida vuelve a cobrar sentido con el solo hecho de abrir la puerta de su Departamento. - "Te dije que estaría contigo para siempre". AU


21 de Noviembre del 2016

Hacía Frío.

Era algo de esperar para estas fechas, el invierno está entrando en la Ciudad y las últimas hojas de los árboles terminan de caer.

Eran aproximadamente las 5 de la madrugada y yo me encontraba en mi habitación, sentado en el borde de la cama mientras miraba hacia la ventana, viendo como pequeños copos de nieve golpeaban contra la ventana. Debido a que mi cama esta pegada a el borde de la ventana, podía fácilmente apoyarme en éste, pasando horas mirando hacia fuera, simplemente existiendo.

Un suspiro que se escapó de mis labios, totalmente inconsciente e involuntario, fue el que empañó una parte del vidrio, demostrando una vez mas el frío que hacía afuera, que colaba por entre las pequeñas aberturas que habían en el marco del vidrio con la madera.

Como desearía un Helado de Sal Marina en estos momentos.

De aquellos que comíamos juntos los días de verano, primavera, otoño e incluso en invierno. Solían vernos con desconfianza, no siempre se ve personas comiendo cosas frías en días fríos, mas tu solo sonreías y tomabas mi mano con mas fuerza, mientras caminábamos de vuelta a casa.

Si, aquel departamento que compartimos por mucho tiempo, y que ahora se nota tan solitaria sin ti a mi lado. Mas no me puedo quejar, algo debí haber hecho en mi anterior vida para merecer esto, o eso es lo que mi mente desea que piense, supongo que es para evitar sentir lástima de mi estúpida existencia.

Porque, ¿Qué caso tenía mi vida si no te encontrabas conmigo?

Antes de haberte conocido no era nadie, simplemente no sabia nada, era como una marioneta para todos, hacía lo que todos debían hacer, como se les enseñaba a las personas desde que nacían, a ser personas "correctas" para el futuro.

Más tú me abriste los ojos, me demostraste un mundo más grande que solo la escuela y el ser correctos, me enseñaste lo bueno es hacer lo que uno quiere, que la vida es hermosa y grande, mas también me enseñaste cosas dolorosas, lo doloroso que es un adiós, por ejemplo.

No recuerdo en qué momento es que había amanecido, y el sol había aparecido por entre las grandes y gruesas nubes que antes estaban. ¿Una flor floreciendo de un árbol? Algo extraño, sin duda alguna. Me moví de entre mi cama con pereza, con la leve intensión de caminar hacia la cocina para prepararme un simple café. Uno doble, si, eso sería mejor, mi cabeza daba mas vueltas que cuando tenía resaca.

Encendí la cafetera para luego sacar una taza que tenía el simple número 8 en romano, de color rojo, la cual hacía juego con la tuya, una taza idéntica mas con el número 13 y de color azulino.

Mientras esperaba que la cafetera calentara el café, camine hacia una de las ventanas de la sala, abriendo las cortinas para que entrase luz, si bien podía vivir hundiéndome en mi miseria, debía hacerlo solo para mi, no podía dejar que otros notaran mi miserable vida.

Al terminar de abrir las cortinas, abrí la ventana del balcón, asomándome un poco para ver hacia fuera. Por unos segundos, cerré los ojos, inspirando fuerte para luego botar el aire por completo. Enseguida, abrí los ojos, notando una cabellera de color rojizo pasar por milésimas de segundos por el rabillo de mis ojos. Seguramente era mi mente jugándome una mala pasada, varias veces lo había hecho, además, era lo único probable, no tenía ningún vecino con cabellera de ése color, por muy extraño que sonase, el edificio donde vivíamos era bastante reservado y familiar, las personas no solían teñirse el cabello de colores extravagantes, aunque claro, tu cabello era de color natural.

Escuché el timbre de la puerta resonando por toda la casa, y por unos segundos pensé en mi cabeza quien sería, no es como que fuera una persona de muchas visitas, por no decir que era reservado y algo antisocial. Además, por lo que recuerdo Sora se había ido de vacaciones por una semana junto con Riku, Kairi y Naminé, así que no había posibilidades de que fuera alguno de ellos. También descarté enseguida que fuese Xion, ella de seguro estaría muy ocupada estudiando, le ha costado mucho llevar su carrera de Diseño, y nadie quiere interrumpirla con ello.

¿Algún amigo de la universidad, tal vez?

Nah, pensándolo bien, ellos con suerte y se levantan para las clases, la posibilidad de que estuvieran fuera de mi casa a aquellas horas era de una en un millón. Aunque la posibilidad de que tu te hubieses ido de mi lado, también era de la misma cifra, y ahora me encuentro solo.

Saqué aquellas ideas de mi cabeza, y con paso lento y desanimado caminé hacia la puerta no sin antes tomar mi taza de café de la cocina antes de llegar hasta el umbral de la puerta, la cual abrí mientras bebía un sorbo de café, el cual fue casi un intento de suicidio.

Allí, parado al otro lado de la puerta… No había nadie. Nadie a la vista, al menos. Salí un par de pasos de la puerta, para asegurarme que no hubiese nadie, mas en la esquina del pasillo, que daba a las escaleras, logré divisar un mechón rojo caminando a velocidad.

Algo extrañado, y por no decir menos, esperanzado, dejé mi taza en el umbral de la puerta, dejando esta abierta, mientras iba detrás de aquel mechón de cabello. Cuando llegué al doblez del pasillo, no divisé a nadie, pero había algo inconfundible.

Ése que sentía, ERA su olor.

Sin esperar demasiado, continué rápidamente escaleras abajo, considerando el hecho de que estaba en un noveno piso, y que había bajado a punta de saltos y tropiezos, llegué jadeando al Hall del hotel. Escuché un par de voces, que seguro seria del conserje o alguien mas, hablándome, mas yo no estaba como para andar hablando estupideces en ése momento. Así que hice lo que cualquier persona en mi caso hubiese hecho, eché a correr hacia afuera del edificio, siguiendo unos pasos que habían marcados en la tierra seca del lugar. ¿No que había estado nevando? Bueno, no era momento para estar fijándose en detalles.

No estoy seguro de cuantos minutos corrí ni hacia donde lo hice, pero cuando me di cuenta, estaba frente a un gran árbol florecido, completamente verde con diminutas hojas de color verde vivo.

Allí, frente a éste estaba él, con una sonrisa fresca y tranquila, igual a la que siempre tenía.

- Sé que eres hiperactivo, pero deberías moderarte, Roxas. ¿Sabes que no está bien visto salir en calzoncillos y camiseta? –Escuché como reía un poco a la vez que avanzaba hacia mí, cubriéndome con esos largos y cómodos brazos. No supe cuando fue que me apoyé en él y me aferre a su cuerpo, no queriendo soltarle. Por varios minutos mi mente dejó de pensar, simplemente podía sentir la satisfacción de tenerte a mi lado, de estarte abrazando en ése preciso momento.

- ¿Ya te comieron la lengua los ratones? Te dije que mantuvieras la casa limpia, ¿No me puedo ir a comprar siquiera, que tú ya tienes todo hecho un caos? –Escuché la voz de Axel resonar contra mis oídos, y fue ése momento en que caí en cuenta en el momento que estaba. ¿Cómo era esto posible? Simple, no era posible, Axel estaba... Bueno… Sea lo que sea que estuviera pasando, no me importaba, no quería pensar en ello, le tenía conmigo de nuevo y eso era lo único que podía pensar.

- Yo soy siempre el que mantenía la casa limpia, tu siempre dejabas las cosas tiradas por todo el lugar –respondí mientras levantaba mi rostro, sonriendo con suavidad. Había extrañado tanto el que estuviera conmigo, casi no podía recordar éste calor que se sentía cuando él te abrazaba, ni tampoco la protección que el pelirrojo daba.

- Vale, eso puedo dejártelo pasar, pero será mejor que entremos en el departamento, creo que los vecinos ya se están extrañando por todo esto –Asentí con mi cabeza, y me dejé llevar con él al departamento, donde entramos con simpleza y sin decir nada más por varios minutos. Me volteé a ver el lugar donde había dejado la taza de café, mas ésta no estaba en su lugar, el marco de la puerta donde le había dejado. Extrañado me volví a la cocina, viendo que esta estaba limpia y en su lugar. "Ilusiones mías" pensé en voz baja.

Cuando fui de nuevo con Axel, noté como éste estaba sentado en el sillón, como si nada hubiera pasado, él estaba tranquilo viendo la televisión. En silencio me senté a su lado, mientras me aferraba a esa chaqueta de cuero negro que solía traer encima.

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

Los días pasaron rápidos para el rubio de ojos azules, la vida con Axel había vuelto a la normalidad, asistía a sus clases de la universidad mientras el pelirrojo trabajaba por las tardes, estando ambos desocupados en la noche, el momento donde se tomaban su tiempo y disfrutaban la mutua compañía. Por varios días Roxas se daba cuenta de lo poco cuerdo que estaba toda su cabeza. Había cosas que no le cuadraban, se suponía que Axel no debería estar allí, él lo sabía, recordaba el haber asistido al funeral, el haberle vestido con aquel traje negro que le sentaba tan bien.

Más mientras mas pensaba en esto, y mas miraba a Axel, menos cosas le cuadraban. Estuvo así un tiempo, hasta que dejo todo de lado y simplemente se dejó estar, viviendo la vida tranquila y sin preocupaciones, después de todo estaba al lado del ser que quería, y nadie se lo podía quitar de las manos ahora, al menos no con tanta facilidad como había sido un simple accidente de auto antes. Recordaba como si hubiese sido el día anterior, la vez que él y Axel habían peleado por una simple estupidez.

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. Flash Back .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

17 de Agosto del 2016

Era un día lluvioso, de estas primeras grandes lluvias que había en otoño.

La vida en el departamento del Rubio con el Pelirrojo se había vuelto un poco mas pesada, Roxas por su parte había estado estresado por la gran cantidad de proyectos y exámenes que tenía en su Universidad, mientras que Axel había estado en la obligación de dejar congelado el semestre de su carrera para conseguir un trabajo extra, con los que se podrían pagar las necesidades de ambos.

Como todos sabemos, la vida no es color de rosas para nadie, y la vida tampoco les favorecía en estos momentos a éste par. Todo había comenzado con los tardes horarios de llegada por parte de Axel, a veces pasado un poco a alcohol. Roxas varias veces le había reclamado por esto, llegando al punto de cuestionarle si es que tenía otra pareja.

Mas esta vez había sido distinta, Axel había contestado un poco más agresivo que de costumbre, dejando un golpe en la mejilla de su querido rubio, proporcionada por su puño cerrado.

El rubio con molestia y frustración, había gritado cuanta cosa se le hubiese venido a la cabeza, sacando varios temas profundos para ambos, entre ellos la frialdad que estaba pasando su noviazgo, por, según el rubio, las horas de llegada del pelirrojo, reclamándole que ya nada era lo mismo que en un principio.

Y como se era de esperar, finalmente el rubio terminó con un grito, saliendo de la casa enfurecido.

Axel no tardó mucho en seguir al chico, intentando disculparse por todo, por la mala actitud y por el golpe que le había dado. No tardó mucho en dar con el rubio, al cual corrió a todo lo que sus piernas daban, mas cuando casi le daba por alcanzarle, vio como éste cruzaba sin precaución alguna las calles grandes que habían en aquella transitada ciudad.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, y como muchas personas hubieran hecho, el pelirrojo se tiró sobre su rubio, protegiéndole de un golpe directo de un auto, mas por consecuencia, recibiéndolo él de lleno en todo su cuerpo.

No pasaron muchos minutos, y entre la desesperación y los gritos de frustración contenida que tenía Roxas, la vida del pelirrojo se esfumó cual agua entre los dedos, dejando un cuerpo frío y sin vida entre los brazos de un desconsolado rubio.

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

Vaaaaaaaaaaale, no es la maravilla mejor hecha del mundo, pero es lo que he logrado que salga ésta noche. Seriamente creo que cuando escribo cosas mas de noche, y con presión, quedan mejor, pero bueno. Tenía ganas de escribir y esto salió.

Para los que leyeron algunos de mis otros fic, en particular, "El sirenito", no lo dejaré pegado, simplemente… en estos momentos no tengo inspiración, necesito llenarme la cabeza de ideas, y cuando tenga algo seguro, lo escribiré y lo subiré, lo juro.

Muchas gracias por leer, juro que continuaré éste fanfic y el otro, ¡Como que me llamo Floripondio!

¿Review? ¿Sugerencias? Mi mente se vació y si bien sé como seguirle a éste fanfic, me gustaría escucharles.

Gracias a Todos.

Roxo.


End file.
